


The Way of Damaged People

by hopelight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelight/pseuds/hopelight
Summary: They all have to talk about it at some point. The story of the night their friends died. The story of how Raven injured her leg and Jasper got the scar on his chest. The night that, every once in a while, causes one (or more) of them wake up in the middle of the night sweating and calling out warnings that come too late. The night they never want to talk about. The one they wish never happened.story mostly about the case & their lives after words & having to explain all the pictures of the two friends their new friends/partners haven’t met and are curious aboutI'M SORRY IN ADVANCE IF YOU NEVER WANTED THIS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO I have 5 chapters written out at the moment but if you guys enjoy it enough I'll add to it, we'll see
> 
> Also sorry if this first chapter is a little confusing I was trying to be vague and intriguing

“Miss Reyes, I’m going to have to ask you to calm down.”

“CALM DOWN?! I’m just getting started!” Raven stated, very heatedly. “My friends--” she nearly chokes before continuing as calmly as she can. “My friends are dead… and another one is in a coma. And you’re telling me that the case against the city isn’t as black and white as it  _ clearly _ is. There are no gray areas here, Mr. Wallace. This is the city’s fault and the city needs to take responsibility for what they have caused!”

At this point Raven was trying to hold herself up by bracing her arms on the table but her shaking arms caused Miller to put his hands on the top of her arms to try and calm her down. He helped her back into the wheelchair when her arms and her one good leg gave out from beneath her. She’s hated that wheelchair since the day the doctor told her there was nothing they could do to restore the health of her paralysed leg three weeks ago after she was injured in the car accident. But now she seemed to sink into the contraption, smaller than she’s ever looked before while silent tears trailed their way down her cheeks. Before, there were only a handful of people who ever saw Raven cry in her life, but now her eyes seemed to be leaking tears wherever she went. Her friends understood the sudden change in her demeanor though. They felt her pain just as strongly as she did. They lost the same friends she did; the same family.

“There has to be a sure way to win this case,” Harper pushed on, her own tear stained cheeks pale in the fluorescent lights.

“I’m sure the settlement will be more than enough to accommodate the injuries--”

“Fuck the settlement!” Murphy cried out before Wallace could finish. “People are dead and if we don’t battle this then more people are at risk of the same fate! The city cannot just expect us to take the money and shut our mouths. We lost people and we are not going to just stand by and let someone else’s loved ones be taken by that stupid traffic light!”

Wallace seemed frustrated at being interrupted, not for the first (or last) time that afternoon. “Mr. Murphy, I assure you that I am on your side, but I’m sorry, there is just no proof of the traffic lights failing. There just may be a possibility of the case not going our way.”

A snicker and everyone’s heads whipped to Octavia who was seated at the end of the table, the furthest away from the conversation. No one expected her to contribute to the meeting. She hasn’t spoken much since the accident. Considering she lost her brother, no one could really blame her, but they never really left her alone. After the accident she moved in with Monty while Jasper was still in the hospital, not able to stay in the apartment she shared with Bellamy. Jasper was still there, at the hospital, in a coma.

“Miss Blake?” Wallace asked towards Octavia. There were glares sent his way from the six other friends and shocked glances sent to each other and Octavia when she spoke.

“‘Not going our way’... of course. Why would it go our way? Why would  _ anything _ go our way?” Octavia said in a raspy voice caused from misuse and crying, void of any real emotion other than sarcasm. “I mean we only lost Clarke and Bellamy.” Her voice cracked when she said her brother’s name. “And Jasper… he’s in the hospital and who knows when he’ll wake up. But at least he’s alive right? So why should the case - the one about the accident that  _ caused _ all of that - go our way? I mean the world already decided to shit on us so why should it stop coming?”

Her friends couldn’t meet her eyes because everything she said was true. When she got no response she just let out a big breath before she got out of her seat and walked out of the room with seven pairs of eyes watching after her. Monty stood and quietly muttered an “I got this” before he walked out after her.

“And then there were six,” Wallace breathed out. All he got were five very angry pairs of eyes in his direction.

“Maybe this conversation should be continued at a later time,” Emori spoke for the first time that meeting. 

“Well, actually we should--” Wallace tried to argue, but three of the four were already out the door. Miller stopped to say, “Monday, noon. Gives you three days to make a list of things not to say based off of today. Three days to figure out how to win us this case.” And then Wallace was alone with his hand half raised as if to stop them from walking out, a dumbfounded look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is the shortest chapter so might as well upload it now

_ “I can’t believe how clear the streets are!” _

_ ‘It’s almost 3 a.m., Princess. Who’s gonna be awake?” _

_ “Oh well duh! We’ll be home in no ti--  _ **_shit_ ** _!” _

_ “ _ **_Clarke!_ ** _ ” _

 

Miller woke up sweating breathing hard, his sheets twisted around his legs. He could still hear the shouts ringing in his ears as if it had been yelled directly into them. For the last three weeks he’s been reliving those last few moments before the crash. Every time he closed his eyes he could see all of his friends from his seat in the third row of the SUV; see the bright headlights of the semi headed right for them. He wiped hard at his face before he untangled his legs from the sheets and jumped into a cold shower. The sound of a horn blaring in his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Monty visit Jasper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more on Octavia and Monty
> 
> again this was all done last night so it probably doesn't sound too good lol
> 
> enjoy!

Octavia stared at the bowl Monty placed in front of her.

“Octavia.” She looked up at Monty holding a spoon out to her. “Please eat,” he pleaded with his eyes. She took the spoon and slowly scooped at her cereal. After letting out a relieved sigh he poured his own bowl of cereal and sat across from her. After a minute of silent eating Octavia put down her spoon. Monty looked up at her questioningly but before he could finish chewing she quietly asked, “Can we go see Jasper today?”

Monty swallowed hard and tried not to sound too hurried when he said, “Of course.”

She nodded and continued to pick at her cereal. When they were done they left their bowls in the sink and headed outside. When they exited the entrance of Monty’s apartment complex they set out walking towards the hospital. Octavia couldn’t enter a car yet, and Monty was totally fine with that. He wasn’t exactly fond of the idea of cars either.

On his way out of the hospital Murphy was too caught up in his own thoughts when he bumped into Octavia and Monty. “Hey,” he said, surprised. “You guys here to see Jasper?” There was no room for pleasantries such as ‘Goodmorning’ anymore. Especially when they never seemed too good after the accident.

“Yeah,” Monty replied. “You just see him?”

“Yeah, Emori and I came early for her shift so we could sit with him for a while. Harper got here too, a few minutes ago.” Murphy was looking at Octavia when he answered.

Octavia finally met his gaze, “He any better?”

Murphy kept her gaze before answering. “Not really. The doc says his heart is getting better but his brain activity is still minimal at best.”

Monty’s mask of ‘I-can-handle-this’ seemed to crack for a second before he looked towards his feet. Octavia reached for his hand and squeezed when he took it, understanding flowing through to each other.

After they said their goodbyes, Monty and Octavia made their way to Jasper’s room, where they found Harper fidgeting with a fresh bouquet of flowers. “Hey!” she exclaimed when she noticed them standing in the doorway. They saw right through her calm demeanor to the mess she was inside, but neither said anything other than a hello back. Octavia walked straight to the right side of Jasper’s hospital bed and planted herself in the chair there, her back to the door, her hands grasping his.

“Do you guys want some coffee, water…? I’m on my way to the cafeteria…” Harper offered. It was her own way of getting herself out of their way so they could visit with Jasper privately. When Octavia didn’t answer she looked to Monty. “Just some water, please.” On her way out Monty stopped Harper, calling out a thank you and giving her a meaningful look. She held his gaze and nodded her understanding before exiting the room.

Monty turned to Jasper’s sleeping form and went to occupy the chair on the left side of his bed, taking Jasper’s free, tube-ladened hand in his own.

Harper didn’t come back for another half hour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still kinda short :P

Emori was helping Murphy make dinner that night when she finally broke. When he noticed the lack of  _ chop-chop-chop _ that had been coming from behind him he turned around to see what stopped her. What he found was Emori staring right at countertop, the knife set down next to the bell peppers she had been cutting.

“Em…?” He asked tentatively. When she showed no sign of acknowledgement he turned the stove off and moved the pan before making his way towards her. “Em… everything alright?”

Emori looked up at him, her expression emotionless. “What do you think it’s like for them?”

Murphy instantly knew that she was talking about their friends, and his heart fell. They hadn’t been in the car when everything happened. They had left in their own car an hour or so before the rest of them because Emori had a shift starting at 5 a.m. and she wanted to get some sleep before she had to be at work. They hadn’t found out of what happened until she got to work and found four of her friends in the emergency waiting room.

“Emori…”

“John, I’m serious. We weren’t with them! We didn’t witness our friends dying… We didn’t see that semi coming right for our car - because we were in another car! We were safe… Hell, we were sleeping soundly in bed while they--” she couldn’t finish her sentence. Murphy was holding the top of her arms firmly while she grasped at his forearms. She bent her head while tears started dropping to the floor before she rested it against his chest, his arms wrapping firmly around her. His own tears streaming down his face as he tried to comfort her.

They never ate dinner that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Harper never felt so lost. And she knows lost.

She felt lost when she moved to Arkadia to start college.

She felt lost when she was late to her first class because she couldn’t find her classes that day.

She felt lost when, once she found Monty, she was thrust into a friend group whose dynamic she could never figure out, although she loved them anyways.

But now she was lost because that friend group was broken. 

Two of the most nicest and protective people she has ever known will never smile at her or hug her reassuringly when she feels overwhelmed ever again. 

One of the funniest and carefree people she knows is lying in a hospital bed looking like death himself. 

One of the most vibrant people she’s ever met is bitter and emotionless. 

One of the strongest women she’s ever met is broken into so many tiny pieces that she’s given up trying to pick them up. 

The two most sarcastic and caring people she’s ever met are withdrawn within themselves, trying to live on while people they love are suffering and simply cannot. 

One of the toughest, most confident people she’s ever met constantly has dark circles under his eyes because he can’t sleep. 

The ever-present ray of sunshine that is Monty is now dark clouds and quiet responses.

The nine people she cares most for in this world are no longer the people she met, and, damn it, she’s no longer the person she was when she met them. They were all broken now, mentally and physically alike.

So the thought that she’ll never see those people again gives her the strongest sense of lost that she’s ever felt in her life. The chance that the remaining eight of them may never recover, the chance that they may drift apart, leaves her staring at her ceiling into the early hours of the day. 

Lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my favorite chapter for some reason  
> probably the only reason I posted the story hehe
> 
> idk why I wanted to portray the characters in such a sad way :/  
> guess i'm just dark like that

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm assuming that if you're reading this that you've read the chapter and hate me
> 
> I expected nothing less honestly
> 
> Sorry the chapters are gonna be pretty short, maybe I can write longer ones later. Right now this is kind of just something I thought of and I wanted to just write quickly about but who knows, maybe another hit of inspiration will make me write a true, real, long story continuing this
> 
> Hope it wasn't too confusing, or boring....
> 
> Let me know some feedback? I'll post the 5 chapters like I said but if inspiration hits or you guys want more I'll continue the story!
> 
> I'M SORRY


End file.
